Kisses
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Story trade with XLosersRuleTheWorldx on DA. Megatron and Soundwave at the beginning of their relationship. OC, Prime based


**Story trade I did with xLosersRuleTheWorldx on Deviantart. **

**Characters: Soundwave and Megatron  
Rated: T**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show.

* * *

Megatron left the main control room for the evening. It has been two weeks since the defeat of Unicron and they had planned a huge attack on the Autobots that would happen at sunrise. Orian Pax had been taught all the history up to the point they were at. Soundwave had made sure that everything that was told to him was altered to make him believe the cons and it seemed to work. Orian Pax believed that the Autobots were in the wrong and with the help of Warlord Ratchet, destroyed Cybertron while the Decepticons did everything in their power to prevent it. Orian changed his Autobot emblems for the Decepticon emblems and now they were ready for an attack. Having Orian fight the Autobots would give them an advantage. The Autobots weren't likely to attack him in hopes of returning their leader.

Megatron grinned at the thought of finally being able to win this war as he opened the door to his chamber and entered before the door closed behind him. He silently sat at his desk as he looked over the plans once more. He was certain the plan was fool proof and nothing would prevent him from succeeding this time. When he made sure that everything was exactly as he wanted it, he sat the plans down and commed Soundwave asking for energon to be brought to him. Soundwave was one of the few of his solders that were allowed in his chambers. The only reason he was allowed in was because he trusted him more than anyone else. Plus there was something about Soundwave that he hadn't exactly figured out yet.

The door to his chambers opened as Soundwave entered with a cube of energon.

"Good evening, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said as Megatron stood from his desk and made his way over to his berth.

"How is Orian Pax doing?"

"He is currently in his quarters. He was just told that the Autobot's last leader, Optimus Prime, sent him to the core of Unicron as an attempt to kill him. We also told him that their leader looked similar to him and was recently killed. That way if the Autobots call him Optimus Prime, he won't think much of it," Soundwave explained to him as he held out his Lord's energon.

"Excellent work, Soundwave. We may have finally defeated the Autobots with their own leader," Megatron grinned evilly as he took the energon and sipped it. "Then we can drain this world of its energon before heading back to Cybertron and restoring it to its former glory."

Soundwave nodded as he watched his leader reenergize thinking over the day he first saw his leader and decided to join the Decepticon cause. He knew then that Megatron would lead Cybertron into a new era, but he was unsure what type of era it would be. That day, he also saw more in Megatron than just a leader, he saw a mech that he hoped to one day bond with, but over the years, the war killed more and more and lead them away from their home planet. Now it seemed as if all hope of ever bonding with his leader, was left all those thousands of miles back on Cybertron itself. Now he just wanted to be able to show his leader that he cared for him and hopefully Megatron would return the feelings.

Megatron swallowed the last of his energon before turning to look at his new second in command.

"Sit and enjoy the evening, for tomorrow we will have a celebration if all goes as planned," Megatron told him with a slight smirk.

Soundwave gave a nod as he sat next to his master. This was the closest the two of them have ever been other than the few times they walked beside each other.

"Thank you, Lord," Soundwave said as he glanced towards him.

"Anytime," Megatron said with more of a smile and it was then that Soundwave began to think that his Lord was over energized.

"Lord Megatron, are you okay?" Soundwave asked.

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem…. Different," he commented.

"Never been better," Megatron said as he leaned towards him more before planting a small kiss on Soundwave's screen.

Soundwave was shocked at the sudden jester that his Lord was making but leaned into it as he felt Megatron planting small kisses over his helm and down to his chassis. His Lord was showing him the affection that he had always wanted, but he was hoping that this wasn't just because he was over energized and didn't realize what he was doing. If he wasn't doing this because he liked Soundwave, he would rather it go back to him wishing for the affection from his Lord and not this.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave spoke up. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't want it?" Megatron asked confused.

"I never said I didn't, but if this is not because of shared feelings, I don't want it."

"There are feelings on my end, but are there feelings on your end, Soundwave?" Megatron asked in a voice that sounded more like the one that everyone was use to.

"There are," Soundwave smiled and wrapped his arms around his Lord as the kisses started to be placed upon him once more.

After a few more minutes of kisses being placed over Soundwave's body, Megatron wrapped his arms around him and they silently fell into recharge together.

The next morning, Soundwave stirred to find himself in the arms of his Lord and love. He knew then that maybe there would be a way to bond with him and even though they were thousands of miles away from the world, they could start a life together. The only thing he could think of that would get in the way were the Autobots, whom they would hopefully destroy in a couple of Earth hours.


End file.
